


Omegaverse reunited childhood friends to lovers with mafia au

by Bbcita



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Guns, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Mafia AU, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They don't have last names for now sorry, Yuki/Jamie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbcita/pseuds/Bbcita
Summary: Jamie remembered Yuki as the only neighbour his age, and a crybaby despite being an alpha.Yuki remembers Jamie as the bravest kid (or maybe just the most impulsive) and as his first and closest friend.They both remember when Jamie turned nine and his parents sent him to an omega academy, hoping he'd become the perfect omega and marry a rich alpha in the future and escape their neighbourhood.Time passed and Yuki at 21 is forced to show up to his academy ball to be sold to the whichever alpha that offers more money for him.Yuki has grown too and is following his family story (if you can call it that) by selling drugs and managing a gang.He finds out Yuki is being sold and acts without thinking offers for him, he manages to buy him. Now what?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. When we were kids

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know what I'm doing? No  
> Did I have a weird lucid-ish dream about this? Yeah  
> 

A smaller than average kid was crying loudly in the dirt, in the back of an old building, hugging his knees against his chest. 

"Yuki? Yuuuuki?!" a blonde kid appeared from the back door of the building, he had a little doll in his hand, "Yuki look," he held the doll in front of him, "I fixed her!" 

Yuki didn't look up too busy crying. 

The other kid sat next to him, gently petting yuki's hair, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop the other kids, do you forgive me, Yuki?" 

He got a sudden hug, Yuki laughed softly in his shoulder. 

"Thank you for fixing her," he didn't knew why but he felt warmer hearing that, and having Yuki talking so close to his ear. 

They separated a little, "also don't worry one day I'm going to grow big and be the biggest alpha and you won't have to worry about helping me, because I'll always be helping you, Jamie." 

Hearing Yuki saying his name with that much determination in his voice also warmed him up whole, but he tried to ignore it and gave the old doll - miss Kenny - to him. 

The smile in the face of Yuki, still red and with puffy eyes from crying was funny yet contagious. 

"You totally fixed her! She's as good as new!" he yelled looking at the doll's left arm, which had a notoriously big stitch in the middle of it. 

Jamie looked to the floor, "yeah dad is trying to teach me how to mend clothes and it was similar, I'm still not that good at it, but when I'm better I can fix her up again!" 

He got another hug, "sure!" the hugged ended quicker but Yuki stayed closer, "that way we can keep it for our kids!" 

"Huh?!" 

Yuki stared at him with curiosity, "oh you don't want kids?" his voice was confused, "but the other day you said you wanted twelve? So they could have a birthday each month of the year" he keep staring at him. 

Almost a minute passed with them in silence just staring at the other in confusion. 

Yuki's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry Jamie, we can just not have kids if you want, or we can not give them miss Kenny if you dont wanna" 

This time he hugged Yuki, his face and ears blushing, "no, no, we can give them miss Kenny, she's very nice, and," he got even redder, "I think our kids will like her."

He was sure Yuki would change his mind later, since they were only ten and he would move to an especial omega academy and everyone said Yuki was just going to be like his father giving gifts to tons of omegas but too busy into his business to really keeping one.  
It was nice to know Yuki had wanted him, he hoped they somehow stayed friends.


	2. I hope you still think about me as much as I think about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki's life as Jamie leaves and their meeting

Yuki knocked softly on the door again.  
Maybe Jamie was out? But he'd have let him know if he was leaving.

He sat on the floor, he could wait for him there.

"Hey, kid," Yuki jumped, when had he fallen asleep, did he missed Jamie arriving? 

"Kid, are you looking for Jamie?" it was mister Zett, the guy who lived in the apartment next to Jamie's.

Yuki nodded, not really looking at him. 

Mister Zett made for the first time, a sympathetic face at him, "look I don't know how to tell you this, but Jamie got sold to P. O. A," he rubbed his neck uncomfortable, "sorry."

He didn't recognised the letters, what was he talking about.

His thoughts must have been transparent because mister Zett gave a long sigh.

"Miss Roberta saw it happening in the street, there was a guy with the P. O. A teacher uniform, you know those fancy ones?" Yuki shook his head, "damn I know you're gonna be an alpha but doesn't your dad tell you anything?" 

He didn't bothered to reply, everyone knew his dad opinions on omegas. 

"Well the P. O. A means Prestigious Omega Academy but in reality is a weird shit-show, they buy young omegas cheap, they teach them how to be for a few years and then sold them for ten times what they bought them." 

Yuki didn't scream but he was about to, Jamie's parents wouldn't just sold him, would they? He ran towards the door, knocking frantically, had they just let Jamie be taken away? He knew they wanted him to marry someone with money, but just like that

Mister Zett stopped him, "Miss Roberta said Jamie really impressed the guy, his parents got enough to move right away." 

He fell down, or just slipped to the floor, Jamie was gone, he could never see him again, why

Mister Zett patted his shoulder, he was being the kindest he had ever been in Yuki's eleven years of life, but he couldn't process it. He wanted to joke about it to Jamie. He wanted to talk to him. 

Was he alright? Would he get along with the other omegas? Would he even see them, maybe they kept everyone separate, no that didn't make sense, they probably had rooms together, Jamie couldn't sleep if it was fully dark, would someone help him? Or would he just get told to shut up.

They stayed for awhile in front of the apartment, Mister Zett awkwardly patting his hair every few seconds. He left and told Yuki to do the same, he even offered a smoke, but Yuki shook his head. Even when he tries to remember he can't, the week of Jamie's leaving was a blurry autopilot moment.

Months piled up together and he started to get the hang of living without Jamie again, however everytime there was a kid his age, a little taller than the rest, with light brown hair Yuki hoped it was Jamie. He knew that omegas sold to training school didn't interacted with public until they needed to get married, he still just wanted to see him, at least one more time.

At fourteen he went into a mini rut.  
It was hell. He screamed. He wanted Jamie. 

His thoughts, if you could even describe them as that, weren't mature, he mostly wanted to hold him and bite his shoulder. He needed to keep Jamie with him. Make sure no one else got too close. Wrap himself around him from behind, rest his head in Jamie's shoulder and bite him every few minutes.

Except Jamie wasn't there and they hadn't talked in three years.  
It was hell. 

His dad talked to him more afterwards, which was also hell. 

"You screamed about the ex neighbour, the kid same age as you, right?" he had asked but it was more of an affirmation. Yuki had nodded, unused to his dad asking him things. 

He had put a his hand over Yuki's shoulders, "you know I could get him for you if you're good," he smiled but Yuki felt as if there wasn't enough air in the room, "they don't really sold them so young, but the business has been good lately so I'm sure we have enough to really temp them." 

He couldn't breath was the fuck was his dad going about and why did it make him shudder. 

The hand in shoulder pressed more firm, the smile of his dad colder, "or well, if you're bad, I can even take him for myself." 

Yuki tried to push him but his dad was stronger and stayed unmoving.

"He was always such a pretty thing."

He scratched his dad's face. 

His dad laughed and punched him on the ribs, he held him up and punched him again, then again, then again. Yuki couldn't breathe, wanted to throw up, wanted to curl up on the floor from the pain. His vision was blurry, was it because of his tear, or because of lack of air, was he going to pass out.

Someone was talking. 

Yuki opened his eyes, he was on his bed, in his little room. His chest felt on fire. 

His dad was sitting on the floor next to him. He had a scratch from the left corner of his lip towards the end of his chin, reaching his neck. 

"Good." He thought. 

He was smiling, "You really are like me, you know son? Not just the way you look but you are fucking happy you hurt me, aren't you?" 

Just stare without thinking about it, don't think about your feelings, keep your cool, he isn't a mind reader. Is he? 

" I just need your help in a couple things," his dad exhaled, running his hand through his hair, "it'll be easy for you." 

Things did turn out to be easy for him, he had been right about it, he had better instincts than average - nowhere near his dad, but no one ever came close- he wasn't stupid, and he was unmistakably his dad son. In more ways than one.  
The jobs were mostly just to observe someone getting a beating or someone counting money and to make sure, in both cases, that the people - gang associates? Crime-mates? - his dad had left in charge were doing it right. 

The months kept going without other life-changing stuff happening. 

He was doing more stuff, and rumors about his involvement in his dad's business spread fast, no classmate wanted to be his friend but none wanted to bully him either, so he was good being alone. He could do with being alone. 

"If Jamie was here you wouldn't be alone", his brain sometimes just betrayed him with stupid thoughts. 

School went unremarkable the next years, but going out to work wasn't it, his dad words were still in his head, taking control was easy, making sure people respected you and feared you too. 

Killing someone wasn't as easy, but it was better than torturing someone. You could do it quick enough to make it feel unreal, and delete it from memory, you couldn't really forget someone screams after cutting their finger. 

The good side was that even when he threw up no one dared to make fun of him, and if they did standing next to them and looking down on them - he had grown a lot- was a quick way to make them shut up.

He graduated and his dad immediately put him in charge of one of the nightclubs they used as a front.

"Keep the guys in check while I take care of other shit, and get a diplome in numbers you know, you're good with them."

He did listen, and enrolled in a close college with the idea of legally being an accountant, the college was close enough that his new classmate and teachers knew ot at least suspect who he was, so everyone tried to keep their distance. 

"Hmm, Yuuuuki, do you have algebra next period?" except this girl, two years older but in first year with him, who keep talking to him, as if they were friends.

She took his arm, "Yu-u-u-ki, listen to me, we could sit together, since we have the same class."

"Nadia why are you talking to me?" He tried to not sound as annoyed as he was. 

She smiled even more, but something in her changed, "ooooh, are you finally paying attention to me?" she looked up to his face, and did some sort of pout, "finally noticing little old me?" 

Maybe it'd have been nice if she actually just wanted to pass notes in algebra because she was bored. He didn't remember what having a friend was like, except for Jamie and that was different. 

Nadia touched his check, "focus on me when we're talking and remember to answer me, mister crime lorde." 

He stared at her, thinking in what he knew about Nadia. In the top ten of the class, very shy on the first day but was getting wilder by the minute...  
"wait," he said, trying to remember the word he had read, "are you one of those people that are into criminals? I have zero accusations against me besides two speeding tickets." A lie, because he had legally zero accusations. 

She actually blushed, but keep her eyes on him, "it's more of a bucket list, you know." 

He didn't and the word he had been looking for was hybristophilia.

"Don't look so confused, and just take the chance." she fixed a few stray hairs, "I'm literally the prettiest in our class." 

She was. It was hard to tell if she actually believed it or not but it was popular opinion, Yuki wasn't inclined to disagree, "You are." 

Her smiled seemed sincere now. 

He took hand, "can you skip class?" 

Nadia held his hand tighter, walking out of campus, "sure." her voice trembled a little. 

He blushed, "It's not to just, actually do it now, I wanted to talk, more privately, and you can't repeat anything, you hear me?" he turned towards her, she tried to keeo walking with her head high. 

"Yes, sir" she laughed and dragged him to the coffee shop just outside college, "after you." she opened the door. 

"Thank you." 

The place was almost empty, only a couple in the table near the window. 

They picked a table in the back, Nadia ordered a italian coffee and lemon pie, Yuki asked for a caramel latte. 

He hadn't talked to people that weren't his dad associates in years, he didn't knew what to say. 

A few minutes went in silence. 

Nádia smiled, "what did you wanted to talk about and what is taking you so long."

Yuki cracked his knuckles, where to start. What to say. Better to make it quick. 

"I think I'll be thinking of someone else. I haven't done it before. Most rumors are true, the crimes one". 

She just blinked slowly, her face not betraying any emotion, "who would you be thinking about?" 

He Tells her more everything about Jamie, she doesn't comment or even acts surprise. 

"Okay, I can work with that. More than happy to seeing as you won't fall in love with me and trust me, having some crazy mafia guy, who apparently is way more brutal than what I thought obsessing over me sounds bad. Not nice bad, just plain bad."

She closes her eyes and smiles, as if picturing something nice, she the opens them, "you will be making me feel amazing if you want to scream someone else's name, do you understand?" she reaches over the table to take his chin, focusing his gaze on hers, "new plan, we'll call this practise to make Jamie fell so good he doesn't notice I'm a stalker." 

Yuki clenches his fist, "I haven't search for him, I'm not a stalker." 

"Oh, I know, but you will find him though, and I'm not sure how well you're gonna handle that." 

He doesn't have a good response. 

Nádia leaves his chin alone and gets up, "now take me to a nice room."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague plot idea but if you have anything you want to happen please let me know, I NEED more options.  
> Also next chapter they're adults and maybe they have one flashbacks to when Jamie left :(:


End file.
